Orihime's Triple Threat
by trixipixie
Summary: Orihime's days in Hueco Mundo as she tries to stay vigilant waiting for Kurosaki, and fend off unwanted attention. OrixAizen OrixUlqi OrixGrimm - M for Explicit Lemon in later chapters. Warning includes rape.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or it characters**

**Orihime's days in Hueco Mundo as she tries to stay vigilant waiting for Kurosaki, and fend off unwanted attention.**

**OrixAizen OrixUlqi OrixGrimm - M for Explicit Lemon in later chapters**

A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.**You've Been Warned!** The original character is still in tact and in the original source material and the authors mind. Namely Tite Kubo

**Orihime's Triple Threat**

**Prologue**

He had her pressed to the wall. Her arms above her head , his hand tightly on her wrists. She was breathing heavy, her large breasts heaving against the sweater she was wearing. Her head turned away from him, eyes closed. A tear rolling down her cheek.

He smiled triumphantly as he pressed his body against her's. He was liking this game. All was falling into place. The girl in front of him was just an added benefit.

His knee that he had positioned between her legs, he adjusted it , raising it a little higher under her uniform skirt. She whimpered. Ah yes, he was going to love this. He moved his lips close to her ear barely brushing it. She smelled fresh, and floral.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, " Aizen's voice was deeply silky and condescending. " Next time I won't be asking. No, will not be an option."

He let her right hand go as his left hand trailed down her arm to her breast, lightly squeezing it. Yes, he would definitely enjoy this game. The arrancar were so easily amazed and eager to follow him. She had seemed the same, but the current situation proved she had a fighting spirit deep under that sugary sweet exterior.

Aizen pulled back from her. She immediately covered her body with her arm. His lips curled into a smile.

" Good evening Inoue- san," he said turning and exiting her room.

Her eyes burned, as she stared a hole into the floor. She couldn't look up. She heard the door shut and sank to the floor. Tears erupting. She had come here with all intentions of protecting her friends and giving Kurosaki time to train and prepare for the upcoming battle, but what had she gotten herself into? She'd made her decision, maybe she couldn't fight on the front lines but she could work behind the scenes to help in any way possible.

She had to be strong, inside and out. But she knew it may be more difficult than she'd imagined.

_To be Continued....._


	2. Chapter 1 Reception

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**rated M for Violence, language, and Lemon in future Chapters- **_

_A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_  
_  
_

* * *

**Orihime's Triple Thereat **

**Chapter 1 - Reception**

When Ulquiorra had brought Orihime from the human world to Hueco Mundo, she was grimly silent, a drastic change from the way he had seen her when he was watching her. He had been sent to the human world days before to watch her, see her habits and weakness. Szayel had made a device which he used to monitor her moves, and he watched, in disgust, her lovelorn speech to Kurosaki. Did Kurosaki know or care that this woman, cared for him so much?

She was a sickeningly happy girl. Blind to the horrors of the world, or just insistent to ignore them, he didn't know which, but this was a true a horror she wouldn't deny or escape. It made him happy to see that he had crushed some part of her, made her see the truth. But even still she had tried to see the bright side.

Why? Why fight so furiously for something that has no meaning? Friends. Why? Why fight so feverishly for some intangible trick of the mind? Love. She was perplexing. He'd watch her now in Hueco Mundo, as he had watched her in the human world. Trying to see, trying to figure out why she clung to these frivolous ideals.

She was now resigned to her fate, it seemed. She looked terrified, crying all last night after she fixed Grimmjow's arm, and the death of Luppi. She was even more shaken when Aizen left her room. And on some level, so was Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was headed down a long corridor that had high ceilings, on the way to see "that woman". As he walked, lower numeros moved from his path.

He admitted to himself, he **was** intrigued, if only in the slightest, having seen her ability up close, to reverse time. He'd have to do his own investigation, once Lord Aizen was done with her of course. Plus the "joy" of watching her adjust to her new life would be interesting as well.

He entered a set of tall double doors carrying clothes for the human girl. As he entered through the second set of doors, he stopped, eyes wide, his chest tightening.

Orihime had been ordered to bathe, so she could be clean and fit to wear an arrancar uniform. Ulquiorra had stepped into the bathing chamber just as Orihime was stepping out of the bath. His eyes grew wider still, as he watched the wet, naked human girl turn to him.

"Oh," Orihime said noticing him feet from her. She froze like a deer in headlights, unable to go back to the bath or reach for the towel that was on a chair, just feet from her.

She simply looked down, trying to cover herself. One arm over her large wet breasts(not able to cover much of anything) and her other hand cupped over her mound.

Ulquiorra seeing that she was more ill at ease than he, quickly gathered himself.

"Why are you covering yourself, woman?" he said flatly. "Its nothing I haven't seen before."

But it was. Haribel nor Nel, whom he had on occasion watched bathe, hadn't made him feel the way he was now. He scanned her from head to toe several times before he approached her, laying her new uniform down beside the unused towel.

He was right in front of her now. Orihime was shivering; partly from cold, other part fear. He could smell her freshness, her life in this place of death. It was… pleasant. He closed his eyes involuntarily, enjoying her. He realized what he'd done, that he was losing himself in this "trash", and he regained his composure.

He reached up and moved the arm that was inadequately covering her breasts, taking note of her pink as petal nipples. His pulsed raced. He absently rolled his tongue around in his mouth. He clinched his jaw. He moved to the other hand, covering her mound. He found a little more resistance there, and squeezed her wrist firmly. She consented.

Her head turned in embarrassment as he stared at her. Water dripping down her peach colored skin. She tried to squeeze her legs together, and turn away from him. His eyes were drawn to her tuft of light auburn hair and what lay beneath. Her chest heaving. He reached for the space between her legs, mesmerized. She pulled back. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't flatter yourself, woman." he said releasing her wrist forcefully. "You're nothing but trash." he turned to leave "Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside."

_**How dare she pull way from me!**_ Ulquiorra thought as he left the room, unable to resist looking back at her as she reached for her towel.

"She **_is_** a hot piece a' ass." Ulquiorra froze hearing Grimmjow, his voice coming from the shadows.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" he said, turning slowly to face the blue haired feral monster.

"Oh, just heard our little visitor was here, I was planning on "thanking" her for fixin' my arm," he said, teeth gleaming, as he flexed his newly retrieved arm. "I thought I'd get in all my thanking before Aizen gets a hold of her. I do so hate sloppy seconds."

"Stay away from her, she's Lord Aizen's." Ulquiorra said, calmly, with his hand in his pocket circling Grimmjow.

"I didn't see you keepin your hands to yourself," he said, eyes glinting. He was itching for a fight.

"I just wanted to see if there was any physical reason for the strange powers she possesses."'

"Down there? Hmph! I wonder if Aizen would buy that bullshit, 'cause I don't. You couldn't wait to go spy on that little peach. I bet you were jacking off the whole time. And when he told you to go pick her up. HA! You practically came in your pants." Grimmjow was laughing now. Ulquiorra grimaced, closing his eyes to stop seeing red. "Whatever. Later." he said waving Ulquiorra off. "Tell our guest, I"ll "thank" her later."

Ulquiorra's body tightened. He hated that man, and he was prepared to kill him one day. He wouldn't let him touch the girl, for Lord Aizen's sake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 2 Link

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**rated M for Violence, language, and Lemon **_

_****__ story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_

* * *

_**Orihime's Triple Thereat **_

_**Chapter 2 - Link**_

_Karakura High School. It was spring and almost most time for the semester break. Life was good again. Orihime was surrounded by her friends, eating lunch outside under the shade of the trees. They were laughing, talking and enjoying each others company. _

_Orihime was happier than she'd ever been, cheerily sharing the lunch she had made. Tatsuki was smiling at her. Rukia, Chad, Uryuu along with Chizuro, Mahana, Ryo, and Michiru, all laughing as Keigo was explaining the weekend plans at the hot springs. Mizuiro was laying on his side, with this headphones on, looking at a magazine. And right beside her, her hand on his, was her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was smiling, yes, smiling. Teasing Keigo about not coming this weekend. This was the way high school was supposed to be, the way she always thought it would be._

_After school, they walked hand in hand, she and Ichigo. Finally they were together. She had loved him since the start of the year, and more everyday. Finally he saw her and she wasnt a burden to him. They could have a normal high school life, she'd be a doting girlfriend and he'd protect and provide for her_.

_It was night now, at her apartment. He was kissing her, laying her down on her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips hard against hers, his tongue entering her mouth. She opened her mouth to him, moaning deeply. He stroked her hair. She breathed in his musky scent. His deep voice in her ear telling her how much he loved her. She felt so comfortable with him, yet so in awe. No matter how many times they made love it was always exciting and wonderful, like the first time._

_He sat up over her, his hands roamed up her legs and thighs. His thumbs lightly brushing between her thighs on her moist mound. She flinched, giggling. He smiled down on her. He was so gentle and sweet._

_He stopped at her breasts, releasing them from her shirt. His mouth descended on her nipple, his other hand tweaking the other one. She moaned under his touch. She felt his hot breath in her ear. He was kissing her on the neck now. His other hand went between her legs, she willingly opened to him. He was sticking his fingers under her panties and into her._

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun." she moaned.

"Hmph. Not quite."

Orihime's eyes snapped open to see Grimmjow's bright blue eyes, staring down out her. He was leaning over her. One hand on her breasts, the other he was pulling from under the sheets. He was smirking menacingly as she gathered the sheets around her and sat back, pulling away from him on the bed.

"Dreaming about that fuckin' Kurosaki kid, huh?" He said sitting up staring at her. " You got it bad. You look sweet, but you're a little slut..... I like that." He moved on the bed towards her, grinning.

"You're dripping wet down there, " he continued, still moving toward her, licking his wet fingers. She shrank away, squealing and turned away pulling her legs tight and close to her.

"Oh, don't be shy. I'll make you forget all about him." He said pulling on the sheets, teasingly.

Suddenly Ulquiorra was in front of him, his hand on Grimmjow's extended wrist.

"What do you think you're doing here, Grimmjow?" he growled angrily.

"She was having a bad dream, I was just trying to comfort her," Grimmjow said trying to sound innocent, attempting to pull his arm back from Ulquiorra.

"Get out!!" Ulquiorra continued, throwing him across the room by the door.

Grimmjow picked himself up, dusting off, "Tch. What's the problem?"

"I said get... out!" His voice raised. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, to try and calm down.

"Ok, ok, prude." Grimmjow said , annoyed, heading to the door. "Do you really think Aizen cares if I fuck that girl?"

"You're vulgar, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra had turned his back on the number 6 Espada. His hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"But not stupid. I know what's going on Ulquiorra. Besides, as Aizen's pet, he has you doing everything but his laundry." He was leaving."You can't watch her all the time. Later, sexy."

Orihime sobbed in the corner of the bed by the wall. Ulquiorra looked over at her. His face was softening. Why did he want to touch her now? Stroke her hair. His hand flinched, as it moved ever so slightly to reach for her. He clinched his fist. Turning away.

"Are you injured?"

"N-No."

"Then pull yourself together. I'll bring your meal." He left, hearing her sobbing resume. Were these the horrors he had wanted her to experience? NO. Not Grimmjow.

Within minutes he was back with her food. He stood silently by the door, his back to her while she ate. The rest of the day was like that, he was her shadow. He allowed her to wander (escorted by him,of course, walking a few yards behind her) in designated areas of Hueco Mundo. Her mood brightened, so did his.

The days that followed, Ulquiorra would already be in Orihime's room when she woke, normally standing silently watching her, until she noticed him, then he'd turn his back.

Nightly, Orihime ate with Aizen,Tosen and Gin. Aizen would watch Orihime intently, a devious smile wide across his face, while she ate. He made her feel uneasy and dirty. Gin always talked pleasantly, about this or that, as if they were all old friends, and there wasn't a care in the world. Ulquiorra would stand in the back of the dining hall, until Aizen dismissed him. Then he would wait outside the door to escort Orihime back to her room.

On their walks through, the grounds the distance between Orihime and Ulquiorra, became smaller. Every once in a while Orihime would see Grimmjow leaning against a wall, or pillar, seeming not to see her, but just reminding her that he was around. And at times when she didn't see him, she felt Grimmjow's eyes on her.

Today they were sitting in one of the numerous courtyards. Ulquiorra had been walking along side her recently. He was sitting a few feet from her.

Orihime looked at him, letting out a long sigh. "Aren't you going to says anything to me?" He didn't respond, though her question surprised him. "At least talk to me. Tell me about yourself." Still nothing. She sighed again.

_Why had she asked? Did she really want to know ? Did she really care?_ He _wanted _to say something. He was turning to her but saw Grimmjow on the roof of a building across the courtyard and stopped.

"You remind me of my friend Chad," Orihime started, brightly. "He's quiet, too. He's so sweet and kind. He loves all things cute. Its so funny when we go shopping. We have to do it secretly, because sometimes people like to make fun of him for it."

Ulquiorra looked over at her confused. She was chatting away, a smile on her face thinking of her friends. She looked liked she had when he was watching her in Karukara town. She was truly amazing.

"I really miss my friend Tatsuki, though. She's wonderful. She was always protecting me in middle school. She's a bit of a tomboy, but so beautiful. I wish I had her toughness. Then there's Chizuru, she's, how can I say, very "attentive'. A little too much sometimes. Tatsuki is always having to pull her off me. I don't mind really.."

And she continued, Ulquiorra couldn't see why she liked half of the people she went on about, though he was beginning to see why they liked her. He found himself wanting to ask her to continue on some train of thought or story she was telling him. But he held his tongue.

* * *

"How can you stand that?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra as he walked out of the the dining hall, leaving Orihime to dine with Lord Aizen. "That constant chatter. Some one needs to muzzle that bitch. I know what'd work." Grimmjow said sarcastically, his hands in his pockets, tugging up on his hakama. Ulquiorra glared at him.

"Leave him alone Grimmjow," Starrk said laying on a ledge, eyes closed. "You know the reason he does it."

"Yeah, two good reasons." Grimmjow continued, with his hands to his chest, cupping imaginary breasts.

Ulquiorra's face, chalk white as it was, tried to blush. And he walked away. _That couldn't be it, could it? She__** had**__ been affecting him. __**Infected**__ him. But he liked it. _His jaw was tight, fists clenched.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Orihime was escorted back to her room, by Loly and Menoly that night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 3 Big Bad Wolf

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**rated M for Violence, language, and Lemon **_

_A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_  
_  
_

* * *

_**Orihime's Triple Thereat **_

_**Chapter 3 - Big Bad Wolf**_

Ulquiorra was trailing Orihime, giving her a wide berth, as she walked through the grounds. She looked back, smilling, waving her hand, inviting him to come closer. He looked away, ignoring her.

What had she done? She knew they weren't friends, but there _was__ something _between them. _A friendly-__ness_. She kept looking back at the sad faced, green eyed Espada, but he would look away just as she did. When she sat, he stood yards behind her. If she turned to face him, he moved his postition, always staying behind her. He was the only one that had taken the time to listen to her. She actually missed talking to him.

Frustrated and realizing he was set on not coming near her, she got up and headed back to her room. She could be alone in there just as easily as out here. He watched her, thinking for a split second she was attempting to escape, but she looked up at him smiling slightly as she passed. He felt something tighten inside him. He followed her back to her room but she stood in the entrance of the door her back turned, with Ulquiorra on the outside and shut it in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime waited nervously in her room. She had been escorted to her room, by Ulquiorra. He was still staying a good distance from her. She had heard he was to see Aizen. Was he going to be okay? Was he being sent away? Would she see him again? Maybe he had asked to not "watch" her anymore.

She had laid down, still in her uniform, closing her eyes. She tried to sleep and for a few hours, sleep came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra entered the chamber where Lord Aizen waited, Haribel, Starrk and Lillynette were already there, and Grimmjow and Nnoitra were coming up behind him. The rest of the Espada filed in the chamber after that.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen was resting his head on his fist, looking bored. " I need you to go to the world of the living. I need you to see what you can find out about Kurosaki."

"Hmph." Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow behind him. Ulquiorra stiffened. _Orihime!_

"Will I be accompanied by anyone?" he said looking at Grimmjow.

"What?! Fuck, no! Don't look at me! If I can't kill that Kurosaki punk, then I'm not taking the trip." Grimmjow said plopping down on a ledge, arms folded.

"Its not like you to ask for help, Ulquiorra."

"Lord Aizen, I don't need help its just that normally we go in pairs."

"So be it. Take Wonderweiss with you. Keep an eye on him though."

"HA!" Grimmjow belted out leaving the chamber.

"As you wish Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed, eyes wide wondering what he should or could do about Orihime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't stay asleep. She sat up rigid on the bed. Ulquiorra had in his own way, been protecting her, whether he had intended it, she didn't know. And now she was afraid and alone, just like the first night.

"Hello, sweetness." A low voice came from the dark corner of her room. Grimmjow stepped into the pool of moonlight in the middle of her room. She muffled a scream, moving back in the bed against the wall.

"Ah," he said pouting. "It makes me feel bad to think that you're scared of me." He walked slowly toward her. "I'm almost tempted to leave."

"WH- WHERE'S ULQUIORRA?!!' Orihime screamed against the wall.

"Oh, him? He won't be back for a while. Besides even if he does show up, I've got a friend watching the door, so we won't be interrupted."

**Outside Orihime's room**. Starrk was leaning against the wall, arms folded, head down. Lillynette was asleep on the floor beside him. He looked up only as Haribel approached.

"AH, Tia," he said sweetly.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Except when we're -." he began, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Shut up!What are you doing here, Starrk?" her voice deep and muffled by her collar.

"Repaying a debt." he said absently smiling, as he stared at her breasts, outlining her #3 tattoo with his eyes.

"Gambling again? Do you ever win?" she said snidely.

"I won you that night." he smirked.

"Tch." she turned, walking away.

"I'll be around when I'm done here."

"Fuck off!!"

"I plan to," he said with a smile. His cock was getting hard as he watched her leaving. "See ya, then."

A scream from the room brought him back.

"Grimmjow, you asshole."

**In Orihime's room,** Grimmjow had Orihime pinned to the bed. Her hands pinned over her head.

"That was rude." Grimmjow said shaking Orihime on the mattress. She had just kicked him in his groin and tried to run from the room. "I ought to-.. But can't let Aizen see you with bruises though." He raised up off Her. Her collar was torn and her hair was mussed. His cock was engorged again and visible under his hakama. He sat back and smiled. Orihime slid away from him.

He stood, pretending to head to the door. Orihime relaxed just a bit, catching her breath.

"I wonder how that tomboy friend of yours is in bed?"

**_Tatsuki!_**

"The way you were describing her to Ulquiorra. She sounded cute. I could go pay her a visit, and she'd never see me comin'-." Grimmjow stopped and laughed at the pun.

"YOU LEAVE TATSUKI ALONE!!" Orihime shouted at him fiercely, jumping off the bed, fists clinched.

"Or What." Grimmjow retorted gravely, snarling.

Orihime, wavered a little, nervous, but held her ground. Staring at the Espada defiantly.

"Just leave her alone and ...."

He raised his eyebrow looking at her, a smiling creeping onto his face.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Hmph."

"I will." she reassured him.

"And like it?" he tilted his head.

"Yes, " she looked down.

"Ha, ha!! Well, lets do this!" He said grinning, victoriously, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. He walked past Orihime to sit on the bed. "Strip."

Orihime slowly began to take off her clothes. She was hoping against hope that _Ulquiorra_ would come in to stop this. But he didn't. When the process was taking to long for Grimmjow.

"Do you need me to help?" Grimmjow said sitting up on the bed, rubbing his hard member.

"No." she said plainly. She finished undressing, without fan fair. Grimmjow took in her beautiful naked body. She was blushing all over. He reached up and pinched her nipples. Orihime moaned and flinched, Grimmjow smiled. _If only Ulquiorra could see this._

"Kneel down," Grimmjow said almost breathless, his fangs gleaming. His eyes roaming over her naked human, flesh. She knelt down, in front of him as he sat back on the bed. He pulled his erect cock from his hakama. Orihime tried to turn away. He grabbed the top of her head, turning her face back to him. Tilting his hard dick down to her lips.

"Do you need help?" He asked squeezing, her head. " Or do I need to go visit Tatsuki?"

She opened her mouth. He pushed it in with a groan. His pelvis moved toward her as her head came down on him. His mouth was open, eyes half closed, enjoying watching her between his legs.

"Oh, you are a little slut, that's good." He was grunting and moaning.

Orihime's muffled moans only delighted him more. He pumped into her warm wet mouth, panting and moaning. Saliva dripping down his cock and her chin. He reached over her, shoving himself deeper into her mouth as he reached for her ass. He smacked and squeezed each side, then dipped his fingers between her cheeks sliding against her puckered button, then down her slit.

"Oh, if I didn't know better I'd think you weren't having a good time, Orihime." Grimmjow said mockingly at the lack of moisture. Orihime moaned trying to fake her enjoyment.

"Just pretend I'm Kurosaki." he said tauntingly. Orihime bucked under him shocked and embarrassed at hearing his name, her face was hot all at once. "Ah, that's it, its like a faucet back here now." He rubbed his fingers in her juices, now flowing freely. Sliding his fingers back up her, stopping momentarily, to stick a finger in her ass. Orihime squealed.

"Alright, lets get this started!" Grimmjow said jumping up and pulling Orihime up with him. He twirled her around and bent her over, spreading her cheeks. He rubbed his thick cock in her juices and entered her fully in one stroke, with no preliminaries. She arched her back and cried out as he did. He pumped in and out of her, feverishly, grunting. Orihime bounced against him, her hair flailing around her head, her breasts bouncing uncontrollably against her.

He pulled her up into a standing position and grabbed her hips, grinding into her. Grunting in her ear.

"Oh, Orihime, you're so tight." he panted "Hmm. Do you like it?"

"NNgh."

"What?!" He said strongly, pinching her nipple hard, still pumping into her.

"Yes." She moaned clear and loud.

He continued to work her body, taking care not to be too rough. His speed increased as he bent her over again, and emptied into her. She came against her will as he did. He kept pumping into her feeling her spasm around him. Their combined fluids spilled from Orihime as he pulled out.

"OooH. That was nice." He said wiping his sweaty brow. She sank to the floor pulling the sheets over her. He sat back on the bed, legs open, semi-hard cock still out, catching his breath, purring. She had decided when he threatened Tatsuki, that she wouldn't cry no matter what she had to do. And she didn't.

Grimmjow caught his breath and sat up. His cock at attention again.

"You don't need that," he said flatly, snatching the sheet away from her. "We're not done yet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued....


	5. Chapter 4 Succour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**rated M for Violence, language, and Lemon **

A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.**You'****ve**** Been Warned!**  
**  
****  
**

* * *

**Orihime's Triple Threat **

**Chapter 4 - Succour**

The night that Aizen had commanded Ulquiorra to go back to the human world, he didn't go see Orihime before he left. He wanted to, but he knew if he had he may not have left. He had arrived back in Hueco Mundo as quickly as he could. He was actually worried about the wo-. Orihime. He clinched his jaw, trying to convince himself that it was something different, but he knew it was her.

Aizen was a genius, the one person, he'd felt was a threat to him was on his way to Hueco Mundo, now. Where the headstrong fool would be trapped. Ulquiorra shook his head at how flawless Lord Aizen's plan was. But now with Kurosaki on the way there, _Ulquiorra_ had an additional problem with_ her._ This just wasn't about Aizen anymore. He didn't want to lose Orihime, he had realized that, when he had to leave her and she was all she could think about. He definantly didn't want to lose her to Grimmjow or Kurosaki.

His report to Aizen was rushed. Aizen even commented on its brevity. He tried to calm himself, to no avail. Ulquiorra was rushing down the corridor, through the courtyard, to Orihime's room.

"Beat cha'!" Grimmjow said, tauntingly, coming up behind him. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks swirling around to look at Grimmjow.

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra growled, staring fiercely at Grimmjow. His hand on his zanpakutou.

"Oh, you know," he said casually,raising an eyebrow. Then throwing a small bundle of clothe to Ulquiorra. Starrk and Lillynette were sitting in the courtyard watching the confrontation.

Ulquiorra caught the object, opening it up. Panic, shock and anger spreading across his face. It was a pair of Orihime's panties.

"HA!HA!HA!" Grimmjow burst into laughter at the sight of Ulquiorra face, as he realization was spreading. "Smell 'em, there still fresh."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!?!" Ulquiorra shouted. He was on Grimmjow in a flash. His hands around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. His eyes were filled with blind rage. Grimmjow was seized with fear. He hadn't seen Ulquiorra coming for him, it happened so fast. He wasn't prepared for this immediate reaction.

"Ulquiorra, stop. ... I didn't force her.... I didn't hurt her...." Grimmjow choked out. "She did it willingly."

**"BIND!" **Ulquiorra roared, instantly transforming into his resurreccion, while choking the very life out of Grimmjow. His wings extending, and lifting them over the courtyard. All Ulquiorra could see in his mind was his Orihime and Grimmjow over her. Grimmjow's eyes were rolling up into his head, his tongue flailing out of his mouth. He wasn't even able to pullout his zanpakutou or release a cero to get away from Ulquiorra's rage.

"S-Starrk." Grimmjow mumbled scratching at Ulquiorra's hands at his throat. Starrk reluctantly stirred.

"C'mon'" he said to Lilynette.

"I don't owe him anything," she said staying put, with her hands behind her head, legs crossed, watching the free entertainment. He sighed and moved toward the fighting Espada.

"Let him go, Ulquiorra." Starrk said calmly, appearing behind the transformed Espada, Starrk had his blade to Ulquiorra throat, pressing deeply into to it.

"STAY OUT OF THIS STARRK!!"

"Unfortunately, I can't," Starrk dug the blade deeper into his throat. "Let him go."

Slowly, reluctantly, Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's now limp body. It plummeted to the ground with a thud. Starrk removed the blade from Ulquiorra's throat. He turned and scowled at the Primera, who was already headed back to his place beside Lilynette.

"Go check on the woman." He waved him off.

Ulquiorra raced to Orihime's rooms in his first release resurreccion**,** form, only changing back as he went into the room. She wasn't there. He asked various numeros he passed, her whereabouts. They told him she had been heading to the baths several hours ago but hadn't returned.

He went down to the bath, fearing the worst, throwing open the doors. There she was, sitting in the hot, steam filled room. He was relieved. She sat with her knees up to her chest, staring at the water. She wasn't crying, nor was she smiling. Just humming pleasantly, staring plainly at the water.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra choked out. It felt strange to say her name out loud. He walked closer, she didn't seem to notice him. "Orihime!" he said louder. She turned, surprised, staring at him. "Orihime, are you alright?"

A smile spread across her face, and tears flowed from her almost instantly._ Is she happy to see me?_ He went to her, as she rose from the water, hugging him. He slowly, allowed himself to embrace her. Relishing the sensation of his hands touching her warm soft body.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine" she said still sobbing. His insides were aching knowing that she had been wounded.

"Are you injured?" Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine" she said clinging to him still sobbing.

"Why are you crying?"

"Thats the first time you said my name." She said pulling back from him and smiling, tears still flowing, she wrapped her arms around him again. He rested his face in her neck. He wanted to be near her and her be at ease. He was hurting not because she was crying but because knew wasn't able to protect her.

He wrapped her in her towel and carried her to her room. He lay next to her, in silence, until she fell asleep. She had her arm across his chest and when he got up to leave, she held him fast.

He didn't know when _he _had fallen asleep, but he woke up with her kissing him. He sat up startled.

"Sorry if I woke you." Orihime said pulling back for him.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra said, puzzled and aroused.

"I just.. ..wanted to be near you," she stumbled out. She descended on him with another kiss and he sat there, eyes wide, watching her, kiss him. Not knowing what he should do, but knowing what he wanted to do. Her lips were soft, sweet. Her tongue was warm and made him prickle with warm delight when it entered his mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked shyly. He grabbed her arm.

"No." He pulled her down to him. She kissed him again. He grabbed the back of her neck, opening his mouth to hers, their tongues dancing. His eyes were still half open watching her kiss him. They stayed this way for a while, just kissing and touching each other.

Ulquiorra, the heat rising in him, rolled Orihime on her back and maneuvering between her legs. Orihime panicked. Ulquiorra stopped.

"I'm sorry" Ulquiorra said.

"No, its okay,"she said putting her arms around his neck. She could feel his bulging between her legs. She wanted him to take the bad, taste of Grimmjow from her mind. She wanted to be with him. Just him. It had been thoughts of Ulquiorra that got her sanely through her time with Grimmjow. She kissed him again.

He relaxed on to her. She wrapped her legs around him. He never felt anything like this before. Like he was drowning and flying at the same time. He wanted to engulf her and surround her. Keep her safe, always. Be his, always.

He was lost in her, tugging at the towel she as wearing, opening it . He ran his chalk white hands over her body, across her breasts and stomach, then down to her thighs kneading them. Orihime moaned under his touch . He stared at her soft, beautiful body. The curves of her hips, the fullness of her breasts.

He took her breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading them looking at her while he did. Seeing how she enjoyed him touching her. She smiled up at him, making warmth spread through him. The pink nipples intrigued him. He put each one in his mouth sucking and tasting them. Rolling them on his tongue the way he had wanted to the first time he saw her naked.

He didnt want to miss any part of her. He stroked her hair, buried his head in her neck lavishing her with kisses. Taking his hands the full length of her body before sitting up.

She stroked and caressed his chest. Running her hands over his #4 tattoo. Her fingers circling around the edge of his hollow hole. She took off his vest, and pulled him down for another embrace. Was this love? Was this how she had once felt about Kurosaki? It had stung when he thought of how she had cried to that man. About that man. But she was with him now, right now. She was his, now. And he wouldn't let her go.

His mouth was on hers in a crushing deep kiss. He was breathing hard. He gave her several deep kisses before he sat up again. He spread her legs apart, she watched him smile as he did. He stared at her mound, now fully exposed to him. The light, auburn hair trailing down to pink folds covering her sensitive parts and entrance. He slowly pulled open the pink petals and stared at the rose colored nub at the top of her slit. He put his thumb lightly on her clit. Orihime flinched in delight. It was warm to the touch. He circled his thumb on it and she closed her eyes smiling and rolled her hips under him.

He looked down closer at her, seeing her glistening with moisture. He brought his face down to her, taking in her sweet musky scent. His eyes closed to fully experience it. He opened her legs as far as they would go so his hollow mask wouldn't hurt her and took her fully in his mouth. His tongue slid up and down the length of her, stopping only to suck and nip at her clit, or nibble on her petals. He brought his hand into her to open her nether lips wider and slid two fingers into her. Her hand came down and began stroking his hair as he did.

"Oh, Ulquiorra." Orihime moaned. It gave him a shudder of excitement and gratification to her hear call his name.

He was beset with desire, lifting up and pulling out his long, slender, hard pale cock. He hesitated for a moment. Holding himself in his hands, looking down at the waiting, Orihime. She put one hand on his waist and took his cock in the other, smiling warmly, she guided him into her. Ulquiorra tensed, eyes wide in amazement at the sensation of entering her, hot wetness. Being welcomed into her.

His eyes locked on hers, his body took over. His pelvis moving automatically to increase the pleasure he was feeling inside her hot, tight space. She moved underneath him, causing him to wince and moan at the new ecstatic sensations. _This was love. It has to be. Nothing else, with no one else felt like this_. Ulquiorra thought, pumping into Orihime.

Sweat beading on them both. The rustle of sheets and their gasps, the only sounds. He plunged into her, repeatedly, like he wanted to pierce her heart. His pumping grew faster and faster. He couldn't control himself anymore, grunting, then in a rush of ecstasy he let loose in her. His head was over her shoulder, his eyes opened wide in embarrassment at the speed in which he had finished. He sat up, pulling out of her, his back to Orihime. He start gathering his things.

"Its okay" Orihime said, sweetly, sitting up and hugging him. "We can do it again." She kissed him on the cheek, stroking his hair.

He turned to her, looking apologetic. She lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips, pulling him back down on the bed with her.

XXXX

It was morning , though you couldn't tell by the sky outside. Ulquiorra came from the sleeping Orihime's room.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't get attached. She's just bait." Gin, smiling as always, said standing outside the door. Ulquiorra froze at seeing Aizen's right hand man. "This'll be our little secret, though." He said, putting his fingers to his lips, then walking away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5 Black Cape

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**rated M for Violence, language, and Lemon **

A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.**You'****ve**** Been Warned!**  
**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Orihime's Triple Threat **

Chapter 5 - Black Cape

_He had never been afraid of Lord Aizen, never. Maybe in awe, but never afraid. Until now. He was in his presence. Lord Aizen sat on his white marble throne as always, head resting on his fist. Gin was leaning against a far wall just behind the throne. When Ulquiorra glanced at him, he shrugged as if he __didn__'t know what was going on. For a long time Aizen just stared at Ulquiorra with that pleasant smirk on his face.__  
_

_"What were you thinking, Ulquiorra?" He finally said, still looking pleasant. "Did you think I __didn__'t know? Its not that I mind, but the sneaking around. Really. And what do you think will happen? What do you think will happen when all of this is over and Karakura town is destroyed? Do you think she'll still love you? If she even loves you now." His words stung Ulquiorra, deeply. "And if you destroy Kurosaki, will she still be so warm and welcoming to you?"_

Ulquiorra's blood was boiling, thinking back to his conversation with Aizen that morning on his way to get Orihime. _How had he found out? Gin. Gin must have told him._ Ulquiorra thought. Ulquiorra had spent as much time with Orihime as he possibly could. In public, he still walked a few feet behind her. Orihime was content that he was near her, that he actually talked to her even if it was in private. She had opened his eyes to many things, many pleasant and wonderful things. She continued to ask him questions about himself, seeming to really want to know. He told her as much about himself as he could remember, trying to carefully leave out all the violence that he had been involved in when he was an aimless hollow.

They were now in the lower levels of Hueco Mundo, that even Aizen didn't know about. They were in a small modest room, but neat. Ulquiorra had tried to make it comfortable and pleasing for Orihime. It also helped, being in these lower levels since Orihime had become more vocal in their lovemaking.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, kissing him on the lips. He came back from his thoughts of this morning. "Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry Orihime," he said, in his slow deliberate tone, turning his attention to her._ What would she do when Aizen was successful? She's so sensitive, __thats__ why she had been so easy to manipulate to bring to __Hueco__ Mundo. _He thought. _But, I can't lose her._

Orihime was straddling him, undressing. Talking pleasantly about a wonderful meal of licorice and rice, with miso she had made once. He turned his full attention to her, laying under her, in his hakama. She peeled down to nothing, as he ran his hands over her body. She leaned down to kiss him passionately on the mouth again. He was trying to capture and memorize everything about her. Her eyes, her smell, the taste of her mouth and neck. His hands slid down her back and to her round ass. He squeezed her and pulled at her, his tongue in her mouth until she start moaning. He couldn't lose her, not her and all this.

He sunk his head down to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. She arched up, enjoying the feeling, her eyes closed. His eyes were open, intense and watching her every move. His movements became urgent and frenzied as he rolled her over, still staring intently at her.

Orihime shuddered. "Ulquiorra what's wrong?" She grabbed his face with her hands, steadying him.

"Nothing, Orihime, I'm fine." But he wasn't fine, she knew it he had a distance growing in his voice like when she had first met him. She tried to bring him back to her, back to where they were at that moment.

Ulquiorra in turn didn't want to squander anytime he had with her. He smothered her with kisses. His hard member straining against the fabric of his hakama, trying to drive through into her. He pulled it out, instantly burying it deep inside Orihime's warm, wetness. He slowly moved in and out of her, propped up over her arms locked, staring down at her. She kept trying to pull him down on to her, finally succeeding, after several minutes.

They stayed there, wrapped around each other in the small quiet room, only Orihime's moaning quietly echoing. Once they realized they had to go back before some one came looking for them. Orihime began to cry. Ulquiorra had found it hard to bear when she cried, but now was by far the worst. They were both realizing that something was coming that may tear apart what they had managed to find together.

They were back in the main hall of Hueco Mundo, heading toward Orihime's room.

"There you two are. We've been looking all over for you. Aizen wants an early dinner. Come along Orihime." Gin said taking Orihime by the arm, she reached out for Ulquiorra, her hand sliding across his. He didn't dare hold her back. "Oh, you too Ulquiorra." Gin said smiling. The lovers looked shocked and confused.

The walk to the dining hall was long and arduous. Ulquiorra staying a good distance from Orihime. Orihime's eyes cutting to Ulquiorra, Gin chatting away. They entered the hall and Tosen and Aizen were standing, backs to the door, turning as they heard the three enter.

"Ah, Orihime," Aizen said warmly. " And Ulquiorra, how nice of you to join us. Please, lets be seated."

As dinner started, all was quiet for the most part. Orihime becoming more and more agitated. She was once again under the leering eye of Aizen. Gin was more chipper than usual. Ulquiorra sat stiff as a board, trying not to look at Orihime or Aizen, not touching the food that had been set before him.

"May I be excused?!" Orihime said jumping up.

"Oh, is there something wrong with the food?" Gin said, stopping his chatter abruptly and looking down at his untouched food.

"No, I just don't feel, well." she replied, her face turning red. "Ulquiorra, will you walk me back to -"

"That won't be necessary Orihime," Aizen said standing up. Orihime froze and Ulquiorra's fists clinched. "I'd like to talk to you a moment." He didn't move from where he was standing but held out his hand, beckoning her to him. She was stuck in place, unable to move, her breathing was getting faster, her skin hot.

"Are you deaf, girl?" Tosen said. Gin laughed. Tosen turned to him.

"For you to say that," Gin kept chuckling, his legs crossed, up on the table. Angry, Tosen went to turn his anger on Orihime.

"Tosen," Aizen said calmly. Tosen stopped immediately. "That's not necessary, right Orihime." Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra again. He was staring straight ahead.

"Ulquiorra," she whispered, her body finally moving for fear of what Tosen might do, her fingers sliding across the table trying to reach out to Ulquiorra. Aizen waited patiently as she finally made her way to him, her head down. He took her, hands on her shoulders, and headed out the back of the hall to his room. Gin laughed.

"Its so nice to see when people learn to share their toys," Gin said laughing. Ulquiorra jumped to his feet, hands slamming against the table. Suddenly Gin was in his ear.

"Sit down, sad boy. She's not worth it."

"She is to me." Ulquiorra said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, lets see if you can make it back there to her" Gin continued with a raised eyebrow and his blade to Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra saw that Tosen too had his hand of his blade.

A scream erupted. ORIHIME! Ulquiorra moved to go to her and both Gin and Tosen had their blades out up to his throat.

* * *

Aizen had her cornered again. His cheek was red where Orihime had slapped him, but that only egged him on. His hand were on each side of her as she stood against the wall, blocking her from leaving. She had her hands on his chest pushing him away. He was looking down at her, smirking. They both knew she wouldn't win this one.

He sunk his head into her neck, kissing her. She screamed. He smiled, then bit her. She slapped him in the face again, harder, stinging him. He pulled back eyes narrowed. She swung at him again, he grabbed her arms swinging her around and tossing her to the bed.

She raced to get off the other side, but he was in front of her. Then over her, both hands over her head, pinned to the bed. He placed his knees , on each side of her, straddling her as she lay defenseless. She started kicking her legs, barley missing his erect cock.

"Hmph," he hissed. She meant business. He'd let her struggle some more until she tired herself out. As she did, he pulled at her clothes. He grabbed her leg when it rose up to kick her, puling off her boots. He ripped off her blouse as her screaming got louder and more desperate. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

_Ulquiorra! Why? Why wasn't he coming._ Why wasn't he helping her. He knew she was in trouble. Her eyes were blind with tears. But she wouldn't give up. She'd let Aizen think she'd help him in anyway, but not like this. Not this.

Aizen sat still, straddling Orihime looking down at her. A victorious smile, as Orihime lay naked under him. Her hands still over her head. He bent down to kiss her and she spit in his face, he laughed and kissed her anyway. His tongue invaded her mouth, this hand on her breast, squeezing it and pinching the nipple. He was breathing hard and she screamed under him kiss.

"You'll feel better in a minute, " he murmured in her ear. He rose up off her for a moment to roll her on her stomach. Then pulled her arms down as she lay on her stomach until they were folded behind her, as his large hands, were firm on her forearms. He lifted her up by the waist, pulling her to the edge of the bed and let her rest on her knees, pushing her head down into the sheets.

He had positioned her, so that her ass was in the air. He spread her legs out wide under her, to fully expose her tender parts. Orihime's screams were barely audible through the sheets. Aizen sunk down behind her, his hand still holding her arms behind her back. His face going deep between her legs. She yelped in surprise and uncontrollable pleasure.

His mouth devoured her, her body, betrayed her becoming wet and ready for this unwelcomed visitor. She was screaming stop, but Aizen paid no mind. His tongue running the length of her crack, stopping to flick his tongue on her ass. She writhed in pleasure and anger. He licked back down to her clit. He sucked on it , mercilessly, until Orihime screamed out in a powerful orgasm that Aizen helped fuel longer with his tongue on her ass and 2 fingers pumping inside her. She cried because she couldn't help herself.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he said coolly, smiling. He was standing up behind her, readying himself to enter her. His hands reaching into his hakama to pull out his hot, ready cock.

"Sorry to intrude, Lord Aizen," Tosen said , head down coming into the room. Aizen snapped his head around, anger brimming at the disturbance. "But you asked to be notified when the "package" arrived," Tosen continued.

Aizen smirked and looked down at the helpless Orihime. "Today's your lucky day." He leaned over, taking her face and kissing her hard on the mouth. He got up, leaving the room with Tosen.

Orihime didn't know what happened or why. But she got her clothes and dressed quickly as best she could. As she was reaching for the door, it was opened from the other side. There stood Gin.

"I'll escort you to your room." He followed her down the hall. "I don't get it. I mean you have nice tits and all," Orihime felt self conscious covering her chest with her arms, as they walked."But how you have these men running around like you're the last woman on earth. I just dont get it."

Orihime was trying to block Gin out, scanning the hall as they walked.

"Oh, Ulquiorra?" He said nothing her roving eyes. "He got sick after dinner and left." His words hurt and shocked her, like she knew he wanted them too. Ulquiorra had just left. Just left her to Aizen, she hadn't meant anything to him.

They reached Orihime's room. Gin didn't follow her in. |"I'm sure Ulquiorra will be along with some good news for you, " Gin said smiling to her, like a mocking fox as the door closed.

Orihime sat in silence, thinking when the next round with Aizen would start. She sat for what seemed like hours. She felt something strong and familiar stirring in her the whole time, in the back of her mind.

* * *

After a long while, Ulquiorra entered her room. She stared angrily at him. He avoided her gaze.

"I have an announcement," Ulquiorra said. "Your allies have broken into Hueco Mundo."

"Why?"

"In order to rescue you, for them they have no other reason than that." He ached inside seeing her masked joy and relief at this, then fear that came thinking and knowing what they'd have to face to get to her. Ulquiorra kept his composure, barely. He had wanted to be the one to save Orihime.

"They came to rescue me?"

"Indeed, but for you that should no longer hold any meaning, for in mind and body you are already our comrade. That's what wearing those clothes mean. Inoue-san."

Orihime winced and how he addressed her, after everything between them. She looked in shock at Ulquiorra. "Say it, for what purpose do your mind and body exist?" Ulquiorra continued.

She looked at him defiantly. "They exists for Lord Aizen and his will." She was angry, tears streaming down her face, her eyes seeming to plead to him. _Why __didn__'t you save me? Why are you doing this? Why are you saying this? _

He was frightened by the anger and rage in her for, an instant. Aizen would leave to complete his plan soon. Ulquiorra had been told to stop Kurosaki without killing him if necessary, for as long as possible. That may be a problem. Ulquiorra wasn't going to let Orihime leave Hueco Mundo, she'd stay until she forgave him, and they were together again. He'd keep Orihime in Hueco Mundo, even if it cost him his life

.

.

.

.

..... to be continued.. soon


End file.
